


Last Temptation of Willow Rosenberg

by Thrawn



Series: Willow's Last Battle [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Fray, The Bible
Genre: Gen, Spiritual/Theological, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during “Violet’s” death in the Fray Comics, and anyone who’s read the Fray series and Buffy season 8 knows that “Violet” is Dark Willow- then enters her mind for the final moments of the tale. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. MIND AUTHOR’S NOTES, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH.</p>
<p>Willow also learns who and what the "First" really is, and it ISN'T pleasent for her, in this, her final hours alive!</p>
<p>Part 1 of the "Willow's Last Battle" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Temptation of Willow Rosenberg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss, and since this is the first story of a crossover series, it is also obligatory to register a second disclaimer: The Bible is in the public domain, as far as I know. I will not accept any money for this or any of these works in any fanfics I produce, this is just for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Setting: Fray Comic in the Buffy series- but mostly in Willow’s mind, as well as the domain of the First Evil (also known as Lucifer- that’s right, as far as I can tell, that entity is the Devil).
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This story will get arrogant! Especially along the villain’s lines, and what ‘he’ suggests to Willow in her last moments.
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Takes place during “Violet’s” death in the Fray Comics, and anyone who’s read the Fray series and Buffy season 8 knows that “Violet” is Dark Willow- then enters her mind for the final moments of the tale. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. MIND AUTHOR’S NOTES, I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes Chapter 1 Beginning: This one will be both dark and disturbing, but the sequel will be much more pleasant, and more clearly a Biblical crossover. Please tell me what you think. Many of the concepts for the temptation Willow suffers are drawn from the method of the Evil One’s temptation of humanity; he’s described as a “Seductive Voice” and this will have that impression. I hope I have just about every theological concept correct. Please tell me what you think (I’m talking about reality regarding theology); even if you think I’ll disagree with you.
> 
> This: [text] means telepathic speaking, but the idea of representing that idea that way isn’t mine, but a nifty idea that someone else came up with, and I took up… his story that represents that idea is no longer on Fanfiction.net, but I have to say that idea does deserve credit. Telepathic speaking is one of three or four types of activities: temptation, prayer, mind-to-mind communiqués, or kind of a mental ‘walkie-talkie’ of a sort in my works.
> 
> Part one of the “Willow’s Last Battle” series.

** Last Temptation of Willow Rosenberg. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Chapter 1.): Final Attempt at Willow’s Soul.**

 

                As the scythe’s stake attached to the end of the handle pierced Violet’s chest and heart, held by the hand of her best buddy, Elizabeth {Buffy} Summers, she heard a distinct and disturbing mental ‘voice’ in her noggin, one that said to her [Pity, you could be a goddess in and of yourself… can still.]

                Willow didn’t know where or from whom that voice was, the one that suggested she become a goddess, but she was frankly disturbed by this whole idea: becoming a deity… with her last ounce of strength; Willow cried out in her head [Oh, Yeah? Would a goddess die, without her consent? And at the hands of another?] what she was doing was trying to prove to this being that it was wrong about her: she isn’t a deity, but a human being and one who’s deeply flawed.

                Willow was honestly still a little freaked out by the idea of another being talking to her in her head, ok, a lot freaked out by that, but she had had enough experience with the mystical to realize that she had to take charge of this situation immediately or she’d be taken advantage of by whatever was ‘chatting her up’, and with her dying breath before her soul receded into herself and then withdrew from this mortal shell into the next world she refused to let **_that_** be her fate! NO! Willow Danielle Rosenberg wouldn’t be a slave to **_any_** false ghost or whatever was trying to make her believe she was a goddess!

                Sensing his last moments to bag her immortal soul, the mysterious spirit tried again [Yes] the seductive voice spoke up in her mind again, with renewed strength [you can be a goddess, your own, all you have to do is to declare independence from moral law, and it will recede from you and you’ll be finally free- free to set up your own moral laws to the degree of the Lord, Yahweh’s moral laws! Think of it: you’d be His equal!] the mysterious spirit whispered to the ex-redheaded woman, trying desperately to bag her immortal soul into its gang.

                Now Willow got to thinking in her deepest depths of her mind, something about what this being had just said to her registered from her earliest days in her Synagogue classes, but her days of being a devout Jewess were largely far behind the young-looking woman, and she struggled to discern an early lesson about the Patriarch Adam, and his wife, Eve, and something a serpent had said to Eve… _“Wait a minute”_ Willow thought _“Whatever is talking to me wants me to make the same exact move that Eve did in the Garden of Eden… isn’t that the legendary “serpent” who seduced Eve into eating the fruit of the tree of knowledge of Good and Evil- “you can be as God.” Wait, something’s not right here!”_ [I know who you are, now!] Willow declared in her noggin to this mysterious entity [You told me I would be as God! There’s only one being who spins **_that_** lie! You’re the Devil!] Willow mentally shouted at the spirit- then continued [Get out of my head, Demon!] the woman yelled in her mind at the spirit who was tempting her. _“And through Eve it seduced Adam- her husband!”_ she recalled in desperation.

                The evil spirit would have burst out laughing at the woman, but it was in fact enraged at her for finding out who it is- and determined to make her suffer, it redoubled its efforts to the max and beyond, determined to make her give herself to it! The evil spirit came to her in her mind as her now deceased girlfriend, Kennedy DeSilver, to try to bag her immortal soul- figuring a temptation she was blinder to would be far stronger in her case, than one that was simply overpowering.

                Willow’s soul was now withdrawing into herself to the point wherein she was dead to the world, but her soul was still in her body; so she wasn’t dead yet, but with the chest wound she knew that she soon would be. It was a most intriguing sensation: she should feel pain, excruciating pain, but she didn’t feel any pain at all. Kennedy, or what looked like Kennedy knelt down next to her, and for a moment she wanted to believe this woman was back from the grave for her, but when she spoke to the dying Jewess, Willow knew that it wasn’t Kennedy at all, but a manifestation of the First, better known as “Lucifer”: “You can do this, you can work this miracle, you are my goddess.” She said to her, but Willow knew that was a lie, and Kennedy, despite her many faults, was also a deeply honest woman, and very brave, she would never lie to her… one reason why they’d made that deal they did the first year they met- for Kennedy to be Willow’s ‘Kite string’, she knew that this Latina would tell her the truth.

                True, Kennedy had called Willow a ‘goddess’ but that they understood was an intense degree of love between them, and also a corrupted version of love, one that they knew they should never have allowed into their hearts to rise or to even exist! Now it appeared that this version of her ex-lover actually wanted her to worship herself, and this, in this, Willow’s final hour on this mortal plane, she knew was patently ridiculous! “You’re not her, take off her face, you old goof!” Willow tried to rebuke this spirit… knowing that she was about to die, and after more than two hundred years of watching her friends and side die, she wanted to die herself, but NOT in a state that would lead to the enslavement of her soul in Gehenna!

                And at that moment she recalled her lessons on Saturdays in her Synagogue of childhood about a being known to the Jews as “Ha-Satan”, and discoveries of how that being works, and the message that the best tactic against that monster is to laugh at him! In her mind, with her final gasp of her breath, she burst out laughing at the foolish temptations she had suffered, and her mind registered herself as a dragon, knowing its time is up, and knowing it will never escape, shooting fire to try to drive a predator away from itself- she was said ‘dragon’ trying desperately to fend off a natural predator of that kind from herself and from her treasure- knowing she’ll die in this fight, but knowing she **_won’t_** exist as a slave to this preternatural monster!

                Now with a final gasp, she muttered in her mind, for her ability of speech was too far gone, “Thank you, Rabbi Jonas, for the lessons in Jewish theology so many years ago…” and with that she passed into the next life with a smile on her face… and something odd happened: her hair turned from black to red yet again for a final time.

                Harth Fray, her Vampire boyfriend of a sort, stood there in shock to see his female friend mutate in such a way, and to see the veins in her face and hands turn back to a more normal shade, for a weird reason, he felt profoundly inclined to reunite with his sisters- he could not explain it, but he just felt a need to be a family with them again, and decided to send them a message in some roundabout way… so that they wouldn’t detect its true origin until it was too late to try to kill him. Harth didn’t know why, but he needed family right about now, he had for a long time, one reason why he joined up with Violet, or whoever she was, and formed his gang, now that most of them were dead, he felt a need to be re-united with them again.

 

**The End of this story.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Please tell me what you think, it may not be the end of this storyline, but this tale is a bit of a ‘one-shot’ and the next one will deal with Willow’s final Personal Judgment- and is far more of a Biblical Crossover.
> 
> Now, a Jewess is merely a term for a female Jew, and I will not back down in this regard, I will not yield a single millimeter to anti-Semites who use that term to insult female Jews, this is final, I do not recognize their position as valid at all! The Nazis (a left-wing party, just look at their economic policies and political policies, they were purely left-wing in views: no personal freedoms, only big government, very limited personal freedoms, et cetera, all left-wingers share the same political views in favor of big government and no faith in private citizens abilities to govern themselves… all leftists (weather they realize it or not) serve this monster who was tempting Willow (or Violet) in this tale- if they don’t realize it, they’re safe from ‘his’ influence for the moment, if they do realize it and continue (willingly) they work for ‘him’ and not for personal independence).
> 
> The reason why the Evil One uses the false statement of ‘declaring independence from moral law will lead to freedom’ is because it is lying to her, sadly far too many people today fall for this lie: they mistake “freedom” for “license”, in all reality, there is no license, license is the freedom to act in whatever way you want, it is literally freedom to do the following: murder, rape, steal, and all other heinous acts- and it comes from the arguments (corrupted arguments, that is) of the Evil One, and this ‘freedom’ does not and will never exist in the world at all!
> 
> This is a most appropriate topic/story for writing on a Sunday; wouldn’t anyone with religious sensibilities think that a story about someone’s final battle against temptation is appropriate for the Lord’s Day? I’d agree.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the tale.


End file.
